


Brother Stand Beside Me

by ReinaQueenofDemons



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Death, Fever, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Sacking of Kaer Morhen (The Witcher), Trial Of The Grasses (The Witcher)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:34:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29189373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReinaQueenofDemons/pseuds/ReinaQueenofDemons
Summary: The Sacking comes as Lambert is recovering from the Trials. Geralt wants to stay and fight, but if he stays his baby brother will die.
Relationships: Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Lambert
Kudos: 15





	Brother Stand Beside Me

"Geralt." Eskel's voice is enough to startle the Witcher away. He sits up and rubs the sleep from his eyes as he looks across the room. Eskel is sitting on Lambert's bed, holding a cold, wet rag against the youngest Wolf's forehead. "He's burning up." The newborn whimpers softly, in the midst of a fever dream, eyes half lidded, not sure where he is or what has happened. Eskel shushes their brother softly, using the rag to wipe away the sweat gathering on his brow. 

"I'll get Vesemir." Geralt muttered, grabbing his boots and pulling them on. The moonlight casts an ominous shadow on the floor. The White Wolf hesitates at the door, unable to shake the overwhelming feeling of dread in his stomach. He has to wonder if it's all to do with Lambert. He shouldn't worry, he remembered having fevers for weeks after the trials. Lambert was safety out of the days where the majority of boys died. Shaking his head he tries to clear his thoughts as he walks down to halls to where Vesemir's chambers are. "Vesemir." He raps softly on the old wolf's door with the back of his knuckles. The chamber is hauntingly silent. He knocks harder, but no sound to indicate his mentor is inside. He raises an eyebrow, finding it odd as he walks back down the hallways. 

He crosses down another level, hearing the other wolves stirring. What is going on that they're all awake? He finds Vesemir standing out in the courtyard, with a dozen other wolves. That's when he hears it, smells it. The scents and sounds of hundreds of men, all descending on Kaer Morhen. He can see the lights from their torches in the distance. "Vesemir." He mutters, moving to the wolf's side. 

"They're going to sack the keep." Vesemir's eyes don't leave the distance. "An hour, maybe less." 

"Lambert's spiked a fever." He hisses quietly. He keeps his gaze on Vesemir, not wanting to see the expressions on the faces of his brothers. He can smell their distress. Many of them are young with only a handful of years under their belts, the most seasoned Witchers are still on the Path. 

Vesemir finally takes his eyes from the horizon to look at him. "Give him Swallow, and then Geralt...get your baby brother out of here." Geralt hesitates and then nods. As he rushes back up the stairs to Eskel and Lambert he hears Vesemir give the order. "To Arms. Defend yourselves." 

"Eskel!" He roars as he rushes into the room. "You've gotta go." He grabs for his potion bag and throws it to his brother. "Swallow. You've gotta get him out of here." 

"What's going on?" Eskel catches the potion bag and retrieves the Swallow. He watches Geralt pull Lambert up and rest his back against the wall. The little wolf whines. Eskel uncaps the Swallow and hands it to him. Geralt pours it into Lambert's mouth. The newborn coughs. "Geralt?" 

"They're coming." He hisses, moving Lambert into Eskel's arms. The newborn moans in protest. Geralt gets off the bed, grabs for Lambert's clothes and throws them in Eskel's direction. "Men from the villages. They're going to sack the Keep." He tries not to look at Eskel's distressed face. Instead he grabs his armor and begins pulling it on. "We don't have time. You need to get Lambert away from here." He mutters impatiently, armor half on he paces the room and grabs Eskel's red gambeson and throws it at him. 

"What about you?" Eskel asks. His voice is shaky but he tries to stay calm. He lays Lambert down on his side before he grabs his gambeson and pulls it in, lacing it quickly. 

Geralt pointedly ignores his question, tightening his bracers."Take Roach, she's faster." His voice is hoarse in his throat. He returns to the bed, grabs Lambert's gambeson and starts to put it on him. 

"I'm not leaving without you!" Eskel hissed, joining him on the bed and helping him dress Lambert. The baby wolf's fever still hasnt broken and he shakes and protests with quiet moans as he is rattled in their arms. "Geralt." Eskel grabs his brother's forearm and yanks hard, forcing him to look at him. "Lambert isn't going to survive without both of us." 

Geralt shudders, unable to meet Eskel's eyes. He allows himself this moment of vulnerability before he shakes his head. "Eskel..." He hisses. "They are coming." 

Eskel nods. "Hold him, let me get my fucking breeches on." 

A few minutes later Eskel is dressed, tying on his swords and grabbing his gear and Geralt's. Geralt has managed to get Lambert's boots on. With Eskel's help they heave him over their shoulders and drag him from the room. He is still...still burning with fever, hot against their skin. He doesn't know why Swallow isnt working and theyre far too gone for him to ask.

They bring him down to the courtyard, where their brothers are assembling to take their positions. He sees Reagu and Valen take watch on the wall just above the keep, swords drawn and ready. He looks at Eskel, the urge to stay, the need to stay, burns a hole through him, but Lambert is heavy and burning between them. He sees the same conflict in Eskel's eyes. 

They pass the courtyard and go down to the stables. He can almost hear the mob on the breeze. Caleb is there, already mounted up on his horse. "I've been instructed to ride to Ard Carraigh and warn those who haven't returned to avoid Kaer Morhen. Then to get messages to the other schools." Caleb is the fastest rider. He knows that's why he was chosen, and he sees the same conflict that has taken his heart and Eskel's.

"Be careful Caleb." Geralt finally says as they go to ready Roach and Scorpion. The Witcher nods, kicks his horse and is gone.

"Roach is faster." Geralt grabs Eskel's shoulder as he tries to mount up on Scorpion. Eskel gives him a wary look. 

"Scorpion is hardier and can bare two riders with ease." He finally says. Geralt grunts and finally gives a curt nod. Eskel mounts up and together they get Lambert into the saddle in front of him. Eskel puts a hand to the newborn wolf's forehead. "He's cooler." 

"Finally." Geralt mounts up on Roach and they direct the mares from the stables. The fires are closer now. He can smell the smoke. There is little warning before rocks, ablaze with flame, come flying at them. "Fuck." Geralt wheels Roach around to steady her. The first of the rocks slam into the lower keep. The whole ground seems to shake. 

"They must have enlisted Mages. We need to go." Eskel struggles to get Scorpion calm, made harder by Lambert sweating across his chest. He directs her to East to the mountain pass. It's not yet closed by the winter snows and there are caves they can use to ride out the night. 

Another wave of fire rocks smashes down upon the keep. In the distance he can hear his brothers yelling to one another. Their voices carry on the wind. Geralt grips Roach's reigns, his knuckles go white as he circles her again. He hears Vesemir's voice. "Geralt if you don't get out of here, Lambert will die. He needs you, go!" His heart races in his chest as he wheels Roach to the East and kicks her hard, sending her racing after Eskel. 

The smell of ash and blood is heavy on the wind as they ride through the pass. The moon overhead lights the path just enough for them to see ahead. Neither of them can bare to look behind. Eskel finally pauses. His breathing comes in faint pants. Sweat mops his brow. "Do you think Caleb made it?" He turns his chin towards Geralt, his golden eyes flickering in the darkness. 

"I dont know." Geralt replies honestly. He again resists the urge to look over his shoulder. Instead he motions for Lambert. "Here, let me take him. Scorpion has carried him far enough." Eskel eases Lambert towards Geralt. They both curse how heavy the trials have made him. Once he's on Geralt's horse and plastered against his chest he realizes why Eskel was so warm. Lambert's fever still has not broken. "He's not getting any better, is he?" 

"Fever is stubborn. We outta throw him in the snow." Eskel wipes his brow. 

Geralt nods. "When we get to the cave." He urges Roach on. Eskel follows with Scorpion. 

The moon is low when they they reach the cave. Eskel dismounts and draws steel. Geralt has to hold Scorpion steady and wheel both her and Roach around when Eskel's Igni bursts through the darkness. "Eskel?" He calls after a moment of silence. 

Eskel emerges dragging a smoking carcass behind him. "Bear den." He holds the black bear slightly aloft. "This outta feed us for a bit." Geralt nods. He dismounts and pulls Lambert down into his arms. 

Eskel sees to the horses while Geralt takes Lambert into the cave. He sets up a bedroll and lays him down unto it while he gets a fire going. Eskel returns bloody, having made quick work of the butchering. He drops a large chuck of meat into the fire to char, and more he hangs raw on a slab. He heads back out to clean his hands.

Geralt moves over to Lambert and begins to undress him. Once he's naked he hauls him up and carries him out to the snows, tossing him rather crudely into the mound of snow. Lambert cries out, eyes flashing open for the first time in hours. Eskel helps Geralt hold him still as they pack snow around his limbs and torso. "You're alright. You're alright." Eskel tells him as he tries to fight them off. They hold him there until sweat coats his skin and his skin turns cold. 

"Its broken." Geralt confirms. Lambert is shivering and moaning as they haul him up. He staggers and then vomits. Geralt rubs his back, holds him steady. "You're gonna be okay, little Wolf." He mutters. Lambert throws up again, sickly black bile left over from the toxicity of the trials. 

Eskel rubs his back too. "Maybe we should try white honey?" He glances at Geralt who raises an eyebrow and nods. They drag Lambert back to the fire and manipulate him into his clothes before Eskel pours white honey down his throat. He coughs and spits, but after a few moments his eyes are open and he sit on his own with back pressed against the cold wall of the cave. 

"Fuck." Lambert mutters. He rubs his eyes, tries not to draw up into himself. "What happened?" 

"They sacked Kaer Morhen." Geralt tells him. He pulls the now charred meat from the fire, divides it into three. "Men from the villages. They had mages with them." 

"Fuck." Lambert says again. He takes the meat that Eskel offers and chews it slowly. His stomach feels like it's sloshing around on its own. Eskel takes the raw meat he's hung and offers that the Little Wolf as well. Lambert hisses, crinkling his nose but Eskel insists so he puts it in his mouth and chokes it down. He heaves, but manages to keep it down. 

"Rest now Lambert. We'll wait for dawn and head back down." Eskel joins his brother, sitting down by his side. Lambert closes his eyes and his head lobs unto Eskel's shoulder as sleep finds him easily. Eskel smirks and closes his eyes. When his breathing evens Geralt gets up unto his knees and tries to meditate, far too many thoughts in his head to allow for sleep. 

He knows when dawn comes. The first light casts shadows into the cave and he opens his eyes. Eskel is easily awakened. He glances to his side and puts his hand to Lambert's forehead. The little wolf opens his eyes and brushes his hand aside. "I'm alright." He mutters. 

"Hmm." Geralt is on his feet, collecting his swords and his potions bag. He grabs the last of the meat and offers it to his brothers. They eat quickly before Eskel is on his feet. Lambert cannot walk unaided, still weak and exhausted. He manages to get himself up unto Scorpion but it takes effort that leaves him exhausted. 

Geralt and Eskel walk. They are in no hurry to see what awaits them at Kaer Morhen. The road down seems longer in the light and theyre both thankful for it. The silence is stifuling, but none of them have words to break it.

The long shadow of Kaer Morhen emerges and with it the strench of blood and death. Even Lambert can smell it and he winced from Scorpion's back. "Are they gone?" He asks, breaking the long fasted silence. 

Geralt and Eskel scan the plane. The once bussling keep is a silent graveyard bereft of any movement. "Yes." Eskel mutters in response to Lambert's question. "It's over." 

Fire still burns in the courtyard, taking the last of the trees in its stride. They see the bodies of men first, but the corpses of their brothers lay not far away, blood still warm on the frozen ground. "Vesemir?" Geralt calls out unable to help himself. "Vesemir?" 

"Vesemir!" 

"Vesemir!" 

His brothers echo behind him. He finds Valen with his throat sliced laying against a wall. His swords are gone, picked for a prize, as is his medallion. Reagu is missing his head, he recognizes the body by the bracers, the only parts of his armor left. 

"They butchered them. Fuck." Eskel spits as he kicks the corpse of a man away to examine one of their fallen brothers. "Took trophies...as though we were..." 

"Monsters." Lambert mutters. His face falls and twists. "Like we're monsters." 

Geralt breathes hard. He still has not seen Vesemir's body, even as he finds the mutulated bodies of his other mentors. Movement stirs behind and they all turn sharply. Eskel draws steel as out of the morning mist a horse appears, limping with arrows pierced through it's flanks. Her rider's body is dragged behind her, his foot caught in the stirrup of the saddle. "Caleb." Eskel breathes. His body pierced by three arrows. "Fuck." At least he has his head. 

"Vesemir!" Geralt whirls around again. His eyes search wildly as he heads inside. "Vesemir!" Their mages died inside, shackled by dimertium. He doesnt mourn them like he does his fallen brothers and his tutors. They were good for only one thing, the trials, and he doesnt mourn their loss either. "Vesemir?" 

Most of the keep inside is untouched, and he finally, finally hears movement. "Geralt." Dagart emerges bloody from the stairs to the infirmary. "Was wondering where you were." 

"With Eskel and Lambert. Glad to see you lived. Are there others?" 

Dagart nods. "Ashim, Niko, and I survived. Niko is badly wounded, Vesemir is tending to him. Ashim is in the stables tending the horses. He and I got here late, after the mob attacked and that saved us. Vesemir is the only master who survived." 

Geralt nods. "Caleb never made it to Ard Carraigh." 

Dagart sighs. "Maybe Brock, Silen, and Derrick still escaped the mob. They were a day behind us." 

"Dagart." Eskel came in, supporting Lambert. Ashim followed behind them. He had a noticible limp and his face was bloody.

"Eskel. And this must be the baby wolf." 

"Dont call me that." Lambert muttered. 

"Boys." Vesemir appeared on the stairs. He looked weary. His gaze fell to Geralt. "Geralt. Get your brother to bed. Eskel do you think you can see to the food stores? I need to speak to Dagart and Ashim." 

Geralt nodded, taking Lambert from Eskel and helping him up the stairs. 

...........

"So what happened to the other witchers? Dagart and Ashim and the others?" Geralt gave Ciri a sad smile as she moved herself closer to him, reclining her head on his lap. He adjusted the fur over her to keep her warm. 

"Dagart was killed by a stiga, there's a story for another night." Eskel winked from where he was sat a few feet away, quietly mending a shirt. "Brock died that next year. Strung up somewhere in Temeria. Derrick died on a contract in Kovir or that's what I've heard." 

Lambert was seeing to his steel sword. "Niko died of his wounds. Ashim...don't know what became of him. Never showed up one year. Same with Silen." 

Ciri frowned. She looked into the fire. "So it was a good thing you three got away. It saved you." She closed her eyes. 

"Yes Ciri. Now go to sleep." 


End file.
